The egg gatherers that have to gather thousands of eggs a day from underneath angry hens without removing the hen from the nest, which would disturb the laying habits, have endured the scarring hen pecks to the back of the hand and forearm. Gatherers have tried many ways to keep the scarring pecks from penetrating the skin. Since the palm, fingers and thumb must be uncovered to provide a practical protection, and the use of only one hand is available for fastening, the ways of protecting both the back of the hand and forearm are limited. Providing the necessary protection while keeping the hand/wrist useable is the present invention.